Newfound Love
by tsuzukichan8
Summary: My first fic! Rated M for later chapters. SoraxRiku, CloudxLeon. Sora goes to a new school and makes friends with some... interesting people.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. If you sue me, I'll have fun watching you try.

Rated M for later chapters

This contains yaoi (boy/boy relationships) If you don't like 'em, too bad. I've warned you.

Chapter 1

Sora's POV

I have to go to this boarding school way up in the mountains. Not like I want to. But I have to. After my dad died in a car accident, I was left without any protection from my mom. Don't get me wrong, she didn't beat me or anything. More like the opposite. A boarding school.

I never liked her, but I felt obligated to love her, because she's always been mommy to me. But now that I realized that she hasn't seen me has her little boy… I just don't even see the point of trying.

Right after dad died she started dating and going to parties again; it was like she didn't care he was gone. He wouldn't ever come back.

It took an hour car ride up to the big monastery looking school. It looked like a gothic castle from old Europe, which is funny because it's a Buddhist school. I'm not a Buddhist, but it was the only one that still had any room for new students this far into the school year. Ever since I learned it was a Buddhist school, I had this picture of all the students with shaved heads and robes.

But now we are walking up the huge steps to the main office, and all the kids look normal. Maybe even some I could be friends with. I was really worried about wearing a uniform, but it turns out that we can wear our own clothes, just so long as they aren't too tight or short. This seems funny for a rule, because it _is_ a boy's school after all.

The inside of the school looks just as dark as the outside. Stone floors and wood paneled walls. Mom is saying goodbye. Guess she think I'm fine on my own from here on out. Which I am.

"Goodbye Sora. Be good." She bends down to kiss me on the head and ruffle my already messy hair. Then without waiting for a reply she turns around and marches away. Not even looking back. _It makes me feel like a discarded toy._ I shut myself off from those feelings. No use to think like that. It only will hurt even more.

I turn to the front desk and try to get the secretaries attention. She looks half asleep, like there isn't anything to do except star at the wall opposite her. Finally I succeed, and she gives me a list of my classes and my room number.

"Please wait a minute. I will call your roommate to show you around." She picks up the phone and dials a number. "Please send Mr. Asato to the front desk immediately." She hangs up the phone and fails to notice me waiting for directions.

Almost immediately a platinum-blond haired boy comes down the hall. He smiles and waves at me, and walks faster to where I stand with all my bags. Everything seems happier around him. The closer he gets the more I see just how beautiful he is. _Gods, he's beautiful._ I look into his aquamarine eyes and something in the bottom of my stomach does a little flip. I can't help but look at his lips when he speaks. _They look so soft, and sweet_… and I totally miss what he says to me.

Riku's POV

There is a new kid t our school, and I am his roomy. I was called out of math class (thank god) to show him around the school. I walked up to him and (surprisingly) he was blushing, smiling, and looking embarrassed at the same time. His sable hair stuck out in all directions, 'an he stared at me with big cerulean eyes. I couldn't get over how cute he was, just standing there with his bags around him, looking all helpless.

"Hey, can I help you with your bags?" He nodded dumbly. "By the way, my name's Riku." This time he managed to answer.

"My name's Sora. And thanks, that would help." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, so I grinned at him and told him to follow me to our room. Unfortunately it's at the back of the school, which makes it hard to get to class on time. (I'm always late to class). Instead of walking next to me, he walked slightly behind me so I couldn't see his face.

The room we share is kind of small. I dumped his bags next to his bed. I have the top bunk! And I told him so.

"Ne, Sora? You get the bottom bunk. The bathroom is across the hall, and… I think that's it! You can unpack anytime. Uh, sorry the place isn't cleaner. I'm used to having it all to myself. They don't usually let anyone room with me for some reason."

"Okay. Do I have to go to class now, or-"

"Oh yah! Now I remember! You get the rest of today free. No class. Lucky bum… but I have to go. See you later!" With this Riku slammed the door behind him and went on his merry way, leaving Sora in a mountain of bags.

Sora's POV

I can see why they wouldn't let anyone room with him. I mean, he's so hot that the shyest person would try to molest him! But I'm not like that. I'm not even attracted to him. I like girls. No exceptions. _I wonder what his skin feels like… or how his lips would feel against mine… after_ realizing my thoughts were turning hentai, I firmly pulled myself away from them. _We'll be sleeping in the same room tonight. _I shiver at the thought, then busy myself with unpacking to keep him from my mind. I've only been in this school for what, ten minutes? And already my mind is going bad. Uhg.

It's already late, and I'm tired from all the stress of moving here. I strip down to my boxers quickly, and then hop in the bottom bunk. _Damn, wish I could have had the top…_ The bed is big compared to the one I had at home. The sheets feel silky against my bare skin. I drift off to sleep wondering how my classes will be tomorrow, and if Riku will be in any of them.

I am truly sorry for the lack of plot in this chapter, but soon there will be one. I promise you. The idea of Sora going to a Buddhist school has been floating around in my head for a while, so I decided to try it. Why a Buddhist school you ask? Wouldn't you like to know? Actually, I go to one, and I find the concepts most interesting, even though I myself am not a Buddhist. I appreciate any and all reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: Yaoi content, mature adience only

Chapter 2- Friends

Riku's POV

When I get back from class Sora is already asleep. I was hoping to eat dinner with him, but oh well. The milky white sheets only come up to his hips, and I catch myself staring at his delicate shoulders and smooth back. _No more of that. What is he woke up and saw me checking him out? Big trouble. And I have a girlfriend. _Despite that fact, I was disappointed because his face was toward the wall.

Deciding to skip dinner I climb up the ladder to my bed and don't bother to change. I flopped down on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

I wake up to the sound of an alarm clock in my ears. _Damn clock._ I hop off the bed, my gaze falling on Sora. _What a pretty name._ I look at the clock. "Holy shit! It's almost 7:00! Sora, get up!" I shook Sora until his cerulean eyes opened and blinked in the light.

"Ne… Riku?" "We're late for breakfast! Get dressed!" I threw some clothes at Sora and he confusedly put them on, accidentally putting his head threw the arm hole. Once he got it right I pulled him out the door and ran down the hall to breakfast. If we were lucky, we might just make it for breakfast. Since I hadn't eaten the night before, food was pretty important.

I pushed through the doors, Sora in tow, and ran to the line. "Sorry Riku. Too late." I was sure the lunch lady was inwardly laughing at me. _Grrr. I'll get you back somehow._ I looked around for my friends. Spying Cloud and Squall, I dragged Sora over to them.

"Hey you guys. Meet Sora. Have any food?" I looked at my two friends hopefully, and was disappointed when all they did was stare and smirk.

"Uh, Riku? Why is Sora wearing your clothes? Have you two already broken the most important rule?" "Which would be…?" "Don't fuck the new kid."

Next to me Sora blushed and buried his face in his arms. Cloud raised an eyebrow and Squall's grin only got wider. I felt my own face heat up. "No! I don't swing that way. And I have a girlfriend!" "Oh, I don't know Riku, that wouldn't stop _me_. You sure you're telling the truth? I have a reason to doubt." He pointed at Sora, who was still red as a beet. Cloud smacked him on the head.

Squall only smiled. "Don't worry, Cloudy. I won't cheat on you." Squall was always teasing Cloud. Mostly because he never kissed or even went out with a girl. But I really think Cloud is straight. I mean he doesn't hit on or check out guys, unlike Squall.

"I let him borrow my clothes because I wanted to eat breakfast. Too late to eat now, unless…" I jumped at Squalls plate and grabbed a blueberry muffin (which happens to be his favorite) and run.

He jumps up after me, followed by Cloud and Sora. I race down the old stone steps and into a courtyard. I sit down on a bench under the bodhi tree, holding the muffin in front of me. And right as Squall comes out the door, I take a _huge_ bite.

"My- my muffin." Squall puts a hand on his chest and stumbles, with a mock distressed look on his face. I throw the rest of it at him, which he catches and eats. Cloud and Sora run through the doors, panting.

"Riku- we won't make it to class on time if we don't go now! Come on!" Sora turns and walks to the door, then waits as I walk over. At least someone can remember to go to class. Deciding to be bold (and face up to the crush I have on him) I take his hand and pull him through the door. His pretty eyes get big and round as he looks down at our entwined hands and up at my face. He turns scarlet, but doesn't pull away.

Cloud's POV

I watch Sora blush when Riku holds his hand. He's so lucky. It's not that I like Riku as more than a friend or anything, but he has someone that he can be close to; someone to love and be loved by. Sometimes it seems as if no one could love me.

"Are you okay? Cloud?" I jump in my seat as I realize Squall has sat down. I nod.

"I was just thinking about Sora. He's really nice, isn't he?" A flood of emotions wash over Squall's face, none of which I can recognize.

"Yes… he is…" Squall's tone is so sad; I don't understand what's bothering him, but the look on his face, the way his shoulders hang, the way his eyes darken, and it all goes straight to my heart. I want to make him feel better somehow.

I scoot closer to him and gently put my hand on his cheek, turning his face toward mine. "What's wrong?" I stare up into his eyes, getting lost in them for what could have been an eternity.

"Do you… like him more than me?" I stare at him, unable to believe what he said. _Is he jealous? _I lean foreword, and our lips are so close together.

He pulls back and smirks at me. "Sorry Cloud. I was playing with you. To see what you would do. And now I know." He keeps on smiling, _smiling_, and I just showed him how I felt. I exposed everything. I played right into his little joke.

I stand up, trying to keep tears back, and run. I hear his voice, and it sounds so far away. _Why did he have to do that?_ I keep on running until I come to a part of the school I haven't seen before. "Shit! I'm fucking lost!" I scream at no one in particular, but it makes me feel better.

I wonder around, going in and out of buildings. Who knew this place was so big? I walk into a long hall and decide to follow it. I finally come to the dorms. Well, they aren't really dorms, but that's what everyone calls them.

Looking at a clock on the wall, I realize I'm late for class. I start running, and slam straight into someone.

Sora's POV

HE'S HOLDING MY HAND. Holding my hand holding my hand holding my hand! Wait, I'm not gay… ah well, too much thinking never did me any good. I'll let it be while I bask in my happiness.

Anyway… it's probably not because he's attracted to me. I mean, that is practically impossible. We just met. And he isn't gay, I don't think. Wait! I'm not either. I'll have to remember that.

He's pulling me down the hall. "Riku? What do we have first?" "Fitness. It's not exactly a fitness class. More like sword fighting. We also have regular P.E., but not today."

He pulls me into a classroom, almost forgetting to bow at the door. "Sensei, this is a new student. I was showing him around and lost track of time."

"And do you always hold the new students hand?" I blush, but Riku seems unaffected. Instead he smiles at the teacher (wtf!) and drags me to the locker rooms.

"Here, get this on. And then choose a practice sword. I guess you will ave to catch up with us, but it won't be too hard. I'll practice with you." Dressed up in what I hope can protect me (I bruise like a peach!) I walk out and stand in a line of boys. Sensei is standing in front showing us basic movements that we have to follow. I surprise myself and actually do okay.

By the end of class I am sweating and my arms feel like lead. I swear my practice sword has gotten twenty pounds heavier. I lug myself over to the showers and undress, then slip into an empty shower stall. The hot water feels so good on my shoulders and back. It takes the tension away until:

"Hey Sora! Hurry up with your shower and come to my room so we can have some fun! There is an hour until the next class, I'm sure we could fit some in!"

Everyone in the shower rooms herd it. And most of the boys thought it sounded like we were doing more than playing video games or something normal like that. Some people laughed others made stupid kissy sounds, but everyone had the same idea.

Just great. Everyone thought I was 'intimate' with Riku. On the second day. I hurriedly wrap a towel around my waist and walk out of the shower.

And someone _squeezes_ my _ass_. "Riku's lucky to have _that _ass to fuck." I'm totally shocked. Not only is it accepted that Riku's gay, but it is automatically assumed that I am too. And they have the guts to do that to me? I turn on the person who did it but he pushes me back into the shower stall and closes the curtain. Everyone else pretends not to notice.

"I'm impressed, Sora. You could handle a sword on your first day. I like that. Let's see if you can please me in _other_ ways too." The guy is at least a foot taller than I am. I try to push away but he grabs my wrists and holds them over my head with one hand. Then I notice- he's totally naked. His other hand slips from my waist down to the edge of the towel and pulls the small hindrance away.

"No, sto-" he silences me with a rough demanding kiss, and his hand reaches in between my legs until it grasps me painfully. He rubs up and down the length making me hard. Against my will my body starts reacting to his touch, my hips trying to buck into his hand. Silent tears stream down my cheeks. He smirks and pulls back from my lips as I release into his hand. He slowly licks the substance off his hand, then forces his tongue into my mouth again. I can taste myself on him. His hand reaches down in between my legs again, and without warning, he pushes a finger into my tight hole. I cry out, but the sound is muffled by his mouth. The pain is unbearable, and I silently wish for sweet unconciousness. He sticks a second, then a third along with the first, then starts pumping them up and down. I feel his erection against me, and I struggle to get away. But I can't; he won't let me. I'm being raped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm kinda amazed I can actually write like that… and there will be a plot soon! But for this I was writing while I thought of it, so I have no idea where it should go, although I have lots of ideas. Review! Or I don't see the point of going on… it's depressing. AH! I REMEMBER! Thank you so much for reviewing. It makes me feel loved.


End file.
